Demons banished
by rhapsodybree
Summary: My take on the 'Demonology' episode. Emily/Hotch comfort.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

************

My twist on the 'Demonology' episode.

************

Emily parks outside the bar, looking at the outside through the pouring rain. Pulling her coat closer around her, she enters the building.

John Cooley turned and ran his eyes apprasingly over her form. 'Wow, look at you.'

Emily gave him a tight smile, and when stands up to hug her, she fends him off under the guise of 'I'm wet'. John backs off, but doesn't know that Emily's tightly wrapped jacket is covering up a secret of her own.

Finding out about Matthew's death was a sharp blow to the chest. She stumbles out of the bar, and heads for the one place she needs to go - the BAU offices.

Garcia confirms her suspicions that Aaron Hotchner is in his office. Struggling to get words out, she keeps her distance from the man. The last thing she needs is any type of comfort or touching from him. She needs to focus.

The team works around supporting Emily and trying to solve the case. Hotch is trying his best to keep the case going, but when politics comes into it, he knows he's hit his limit.

It hurts to see her with a man from her past, knowing that he can't do anything, but thankfully, Rossi was willing to do what Hotch couldn't - subvert the rules, and go full steam ahead and follow Father Paul Silvano.

When Emily unties Johnny from the bed, having saved him from certain death under Father Paul's exorcism, he tugs Emily in for a hug and holds her tight. Perhaps at the back of his mind, he felt a flutter between them, but he ignored it, holding her tight, just glad to be alive.

After thanking the team, and confronting her boss, she walked around in the snow, stopping in front of the church. Staring at the picture from her childhood of the three of them, Emily thought about the fact that her aborted baby's father now owed her his life.

Wiping away her sudden bloody nose, she makes up her mind. There are things that need to be said and done, so that she can move on.

Stepping into the hospital room, she stills as Johnny wakes up groggily. Moving further into the room, Emily slips off her jacket, resting it on the back of a chair.

It is now that Johnny has a view of what Emily's been hiding from him all this time.

'You're pregnant?' he whispers, choking.

Emily turns, both hands resting on her small bump.

'Gods, I am so sorry.' Emily just nods her head in acknowledgement as she sits on the chair next to his bed, legs crossed, one hand remaining firmly on her bump as she breathes in shakily. She needs this stability and connection after a few whirlwind days.

They talk for a while, before a knock on the door interrupts them.

Both turn to see who it is. Emily sees her fiancee, and Johnny sees a man he has yet to meet, but who looks like he has every reason to be here.

'You ready?'

Emily stands and nods. She's said everything she needs to. Johnny is bewildered, but then it hits him - her husband?

As Emily stands up, she reaches out for the newly arrived man's hand - needing the contact. Turning back to Johnny she does the introductions.

'Johnny - Aaron Hotchner. Aaron - John Cooley.'

Both men look warily at each other, Hotch stiffly nodding his head in his direction as Johnny responds with the same.

Looking at Johnny for one last time Emily wishes him good luck, before leaving the room - and his life - forever.

After leading Hotch out of the room, she pulled him a little ways down the hallway, before stopping and throwing herself into his arms, looping her arms under his jacket to rest on his back as she stills her cries in his shirt.

Hotch didn't question it. He just put his arms around her and held her tight. She hadn't wanted to talk or be held for the last few days, and so he was glad she'd finally opened up.

Keeping one hand rested on the small of her back - and keeping her pressed into him - he allowed his other hand to rise up under Emily's hair to bracket her neck. Lifting up her face, he leant down to kiss her. Breaking apart after only a second, he looked into her eyes and murmured 'love you'.

Emily nodded her head, tears in her eyes, as she looped her arms up around his neck. 'I know,' she responded, before pulling him down for a lengthy kiss, fraught with all her jumbled emotions.

Little did they know that Johnny saw the whole scene through a combination of a window and mirror. Leaning back against his pillows he wondered how different life might have been if he'd stepped up to the plate all those years ago.


End file.
